Creature Creation
by KayKrissi
Summary: What is the trio to do when some of the students are coming forth with weird powers? And who is starting all the fires within the building? And to make matters worse, Hermione is in love with the ...with the...pureblood! Slight Xmen and Spiderman Xover.
1. Hiding Solves Everything

Ch.1- Hiding Solves Everything

The sun was shining with the quiet sheen of perfection. Though the forest was cold, murky, and not the best place to be tenting in, the runaways had nowhere else to go. It was the middle of autumn so the trees had lost their leaves and the animals were no longer in hibernation. The ground was muddy from the humidity and last night's large storm.

From the campsite the runaways could see the place they once called home and they all could hear the bell ringing for what would be their first class of the morning. It was a wise idea not to run to far but it wasn't a wise idea to run to a place filled with creatures that could most likely kill them with a blink of an eye.

It would have been easier if one of the runaways had remembered to bring their wands or told the red headed one that electric wands do not get charged when surrounded by trees and spiders. Life is much harder when one is forced to use the equipment used at the younger stage of them lives.

Just recently the headmaster of the school, Professor McGonagall, made a wise decision to update the outdated school of Hogwarts. After the death of Albus Dumbledore, she was forced to act quickly to ensure the safety of the students at the school, especially one particularly important student who was the quarry of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. So, she got the help of the Metal and Electrical Wand Corporation, who made wands from Muggle technology. These wands increased the power of the spells tenfold.

As if using Muggle merchandise wasn't bad enough for the school's reputation as being a high standing educator, someone was causing massive fires within the building. Children within the school were starting to gain behaviors and odd powers without the use of a wand or spell. The children however would run away from Hogwarts before someone in the building could examine them.

It was rumored that the Unnamed Man had something to do with the odd makings of the students but he was no where near the school at the time of the beginning. So the students who were affected stayed in the forest at night, though pretended to be normal students in the light. The effects of some changed their appearance but, for others, it did not affect them until night came along.

The runaways sleep out in the forest for that night, but they had overslept for the first class. The few that had their figures altered never came out of the forest, relying on their similarly mutated friends to bring food out to them. One by one, however, each student would either go missing or only found be during the day; the effects took days to recover but it would be an epidemic soon enough when everyone was in the forest.

The forest had hidden students from first though seven years, all scared about what might happen to them if exposed by one of the teachers. The teachers weren't stupid they did know the students were disappearing but they just couldn't stop to look for them. But the hunt was on when a fire was lit to the entrance to the school.

Only one teacher knew were all of the students were for he, himself, was getting affected by the odd illness. Hagrid just couldn't hide in the forest like the others; he had to keep on working. Even though the illness affected him by giving his face a weird type of purple acne, it was his job to ignore it; a little cover up always fixed him up anyways.

Hagrid kept his word and the rest of the runaways had to trust his word when it came to their safety and responsibility not to be treated like lab rats. The illness had turned some students into large monsters when others could just breath in hydrogen instead of oxygen; not many were found after a day or two with that change.

Others of the bunch grew fangs and some had the embarrassment of waking up covered head to toe in fur or warts. One of the students could create objects with his mind when others could move a finger to summon a bag of bread or yams. While some feared their powers, other students were enjoying their new powers that made them create fireworks with a blink or to fly without a broom.

It just had to be a matter of time before someone attacked someone else, thinking that they were superior. Like the time when a fight broke out between a boy with powers of cheese whiz and the one who could make pudding come out of his nose. The questions were who caused this, would the children see safety, and were the fires related to the illness?

But now, the students were more worried about getting to class on time than their weird powers. While the students in the tents hurried to get dressed to make it to first period, others were shaving off the fur growing on their faces. The leader of the runaways wasn't decided, but most of the students followed the one who could suddenly read minds; which really wasn't a good leadership attribute. But none of the students were worrying about that as they bathed in the lake and hurried to get ready for class.

Three students just decided to skip class that day because one of the students had grown an eye on his forehead. That student was transforming into some sort of half spider half man. The two others weren't better off than the red-headed spider boy. The boy with the scar had found out he had the ability to read others' thoughts and to move objects with his mind. The girl was disappointed with the fact she was only given the power to go invisible and to walk through walls.

Together, the three held hands, hoping not to be killed by what was happening to them and the others. But time passed without magic, for their new wands had to be charged inside, and the affects of what was called the "Creature Creation" caused the students to hide from their ability to stop what was happening in the school. The person who was starting the fires had to be up to something and it wasn't just a wink dink situation that a third of the student body went missing at night, forced to sleep out in the cold due to their fear of what they would do to their fellows.

"Harry, are you _positive_ I am going to be a Spider Boy? Oh, I do hate spiders Harry, I do hate them," whined the red headed boy. Harry, the boy with the scar, nodded.

"Ron, yes you are going to be a spider and , yes, maybe, just maybe, the sky will fall on us all to kill the illness before it spreads to all the others," said Harry, talking to Ron while and reading Hermione's, the girl, thoughts, which, to Harry's great disgust, were focused on Draco Malfoy. What truly scared him was the fact that the thoughts were not, as he would have hoped, focused on the killing of Malfoy; they were more romantically inclined.

Harry started to gulp with how Hermione looked at Malfoy; the murderer of all hopes and dreams. It was clear to him Hermione was just sick from all of the changes and all, or at least he thought that was the matter. The thoughts, though, might have occurred because of everyone's love lives falling to the ground because of Malfoy.

Over the summer Hermione lost contact with Viktor Krum and Harry dumped Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, because of getting hunted by Unnamed Man. Ron however had only dated a girl for a good impression on Hermione; sadly the girl dumped him after he coughed in her mouth. And, to tie Malfoy in, he wanted a girlfriend worthy of his so called…_charm_.

Harry pushed his mind out of Hermione's thoughts of Malfoy reading one of her favorite books with her hand in his. He started to wonder how on earth this magical creation of creature happened to him and his friends while Malfoy was skipping around campus.

He looked over at Ron to take a peek at what "Spider Boy" had to think about at the moment. Harry took his thoughts out of the boy's head because Ron was just thinking about a slice of cake; just one big plain slice of cake. Harry always thought Ron was kind of slow in the head and now he had proof.

It was about lunch time and the rest of the forest was almost clear except for the monsters and the gang. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were watching the courtyard from the large rock they were all sitting on. It was sunny out and the clouds were no longer gray from the storm. The bell had rung and the group just watched the kids pile out of the doors to the dining hall. Many of the students took the courtyard path inside as a quicker route.

"I am so hungry, I could eat a whole turkey without even looking to see if its head is chopped off…or I could start eating flies cause after all I am a sp..sp..spi..spid..er..I am a spider, cruel world it is indeed," said Ron with a sigh. Ron, hearing his stomach growl with pain, groaned. Harry wasn't going to let his friend go hungry or watch him eat an insect either.

Harry was able to move objects with his mind to bring his friends and himself a ham sandwich by opening a window and teleporting it to the forest. They ate with hunger wondering if anyone would notice they had skipped class for the whole day.

Suddenly, someone was coming through the bushes of the courtyard. Harry recognized him as a young boy who was a horrible creature. Yes, the creature was ugly, disgusting, and yet Ron was crawling a hole in his pants just looking at him. He was backed up by two monsters not as vigorous as he was. The creature had to be one person….Malfoy.

**Please review! If you have any ideas for the rest of the story, just let me know!**


	2. Hermione's Secert

Ch.2- Hermione's Secert

**Thanks for the… review. Note the singular form of that. Hmph. Well then…**

"Looks to me like the Weasley's finally skipped a generation with the whole freakazoid thing...oh wait, I'm wrong. I forgot you got an eye on your head and your sister is just plain ugly like the rest of you," snickered Malfoy laughing to himself. Ron and Harry jumped up to start a fight; Hermione just sat still eating her sandwich in peace. Harry never noticed before how she looked at Malfoy with her large luscious eyes.

"Fuck you Malfoy! Fuck you and your fucking family to the fucking place you came from. Oh my gosh I just said fuck like I don't know SIX times in one sentence, I must really fucking hate you Fuckfoy," shouted Ron with anger in all three of his eyes. Ron hated it when people talked about his family and Harry for some reason jumped at the name of Ginny.

"My boy, I do see you're unclear that I'm asking you chaps why you're sitting near the Forbidden Forest eating lunch when I didn't see you at DADA today, Potter," laughed Malfoy, who knew exactly why the gang was sitting outside and why Ron was growing another eye on his forehead.

Hermione sighed several times, looking into Malfoy's deep blue eyes and thinking of how pureblood wizards looked so magically mystical and acted to dangerous to keep up appearances. Hermione always dreamed of Draco being strong underneath all the green robes and evil facade he had.

"Malfoy, you, of course, of all people know we have been affected by the Creature Creation epidemic going around the school, so what happen to you," corrected Harry.

Draco flicked his hair back and gazed a wicked smile. "Scar Boy, may I say that only the mudbloods and the blood traitors are stuck with the illness. How it happens is just another mystery of life; God just loves the charming," said Malfoy with a laugh, giving a kick into Ron's lunch.

Harry noticed Hermione looking at her food trying not to look at Malfoy's face and she was yearning to release her inner devil to the pureblood beauty. Harry started gulping again and wondered what Ron would say if he told him his crush had a crush on the boy he hated with a passion; a spider passion.

"What's the matter with you, Granger, cat got your tongue? Or did you turn into a cat with this nasty illness because you are the biggest mudblood I know," giggled Malfoy giving Crabbe a high five.

"Draco, I will happily tell you I have the ability to see through walls and to go invisible and for your information …..I would remember to wear undergarments without your name on them," quietly laughed Hermione. Harry and Ron gave each other the sizzle finger and Malfoy ran off with his bodyguards. He was rather angry and yet he was confused.

Suddenly Ron and Harry stopped while looking at Hermione. She was blushing while the two boys waited for an answer. Hermione laughed to herself before making the two very uncomfortable.

"Well you know when I said I could see and walk through walls; I can also see through any type of material, such as layers of clothing," giggled Hermione putting her face down not to look at them. The two boys turned deep red and simultaneously cupped their hands over their bodies.

"You perverted little bookworm," laughed Ron who secretly wished he had that power to look at Hermione in that way. He started to wonder if he had put undergarments on in the first place considering he was frantic not to change in front of girls and that he was turning into a SPIDER.

"What Ron, I can not see through all material just cloth on clothes and robes are made of wool, Malfoy just happen to be wearing a pair of cloth pants," said Hermione, who was really telling one big fib. Harry kept on covering himself considering he read her mind.

Malfoy had become the evil kid on campus considering he tried to kill the last headmaster. During the summer Malfoy was in court and the jury decided it was best for him to finish school; of course Malfoy lied and said he was sleepwalking at the time.

Since he couldn't kill the headmaster, Draco wasn't allowed to be a part of the Death Eaters; which, in his case, was complete torture. His father is still trying to find a way for revenge on what happened to his son… as soon as he got out of jail.

Time had past since lunch and the sky was starting to become darker within the night. The young first year who could shoot fire from her nails created a camp fire while the boy who could think of an object created dozens of bratwursts and marshmallow spiders. Everyone was sitting on blankets listening in on the sounds of the night; Harry had called a Creature Creation meeting to solve the problem once and for all.

"Well, I wonder if this is from the cafeteria cooking or brainwaves from when the ghosts try to sing," joked one of the third years who had grown wings. Everyone tried to ignore that comment considering the ghosts can't sing. Hermione pulled a book out of her tent and began to read. Ron on the other hand was up in a tree because he was forming another eye and that he could shoot sticky material from his hands, feet, mouth, and other openings down below.

"I think the problem is much more serious, like why does this happen to us and not the others within the school and what do we have that the unaffected students don't have?" asked Harry to the rest of the crowd. He was blowing out his bratwurst while reading the minds of what the students had to say. More then half of the children however weren't a big help considering they were laughing and playing games during the meeting.

"Susie Interfiled doesn't have powers and she has good looks," suggest a second year girl who had turned into a monkey overnight.

"Yolanda, I think there is more to it them having pretty looks…but then again Malfoy was telling me about how he wasn't effected because of his charm..but he has no charm so that can't be true," said Harry, hoping the others would speak up so they could stop thinking of the powers for once; he had the chance to read minds and he would rather hear people speak.

Harry looked over at Hermione who was deep into a book but again she thinking of Malfoy, the bastard. For what he could see from the light of the fire, she was reading a romance novel instead of school work and Hermione always chose homework over pleasure, or so he thought. She was dreaming of Malfoy in a young hormone stage, kissing her and her kissing him. Harry tried not to gulp again, but it was if he didn't even know the young woman in front of him; she liked Draco Malfoy after all the creulty he dealt her. And Hermione could have Ron any time, so she couldn't be desperate for attention; but then again Ron isn't the sharpest of the bunch.

"Wait a pansy set minute, Yolanda, is Susie a Slytherin?" asked Harry, almost hopping into the fire as he leapt to his feet. He had figured it out and, again, he had done without help because Harry Potter was the smartest boy alive he and only he could kill the Unnamed Man single handed. He was praising himself and he seemed to do this a lot after having to dump Ginny, he wasn't getting much in his love life; he could always use Hermione but that was Ron's girl, after all.

"As matter a fact Potter, my friend Susie is a Slytherin," said Yolanda, happy to find out they figured out the cause.

But then an orange haired boy jumped up in anger."But I am a Slytherin and I freeze stuff with a touch of a finger, wrong, Potter, wrong. You're way wrong," shouted the boy because he had been told Harry hated the Slytherin but he had never thought it was true.

"Okay, I was wrong, but how is it possible to be stuck like this without everyone stuck like? I will find out the cause of this problem and I will keep on thinking of some sort of conclusion until the fire goes out!" shouted Harry dramatically, standing back up and pointing his finger to the sky. Suddenly, a boy sneezed water out of his nose and the fire went out completely. Harry gave the boy a angry look and someone started the fire again.

Everyone was thinking again and Harry waited for someone else to speak out, watching Hermione tensely. Suddenly, Hermione was moved her hands the way he was. He kicked his foot and she kicked hers; Harry stopped looking at her and she kept on reading.

"That's odd," he thought to himself. "If I read the mind for a long time I can control the person." Harry began to smile a wicked smile of pleasure and mischief. He would test the dummy material on Malfoy in class tomorrow.

The meeting became dull after of hours of not finding a conclusion to the Creature Creation problem. Harry ordered the meeting over and the students rushed into their tents for a good night's rest. He would go to class tomorrow and he would take Ron with him; Ron would just have to wear a hat over his forming eyes. Ron decided to sleep in the tree because after all spiders get stepped on if near humans. Harry put out the fire and crawled into his tent next to Hermione's.

In the middle of the night, Harry heard someone coming up the path to the campsite. He really didn't want to remove himself from the tent considering he wasn't wearing a shirt; he became very modest after breaking up with Ginny. He focused his eyes out the screen side of the tent near the tree Ron was sleeping in. Harry noticed Ron and took a deep look into his mind; suddenly he could see what Ron was seeing. He moved Ron's head to where the path was.

Harry waited for the trespasser and wondered how on earth he was the one to get such an interesting power. Suddenly he saw a blonde head come closer and closer to the campsite.

"Shit, Malfoy…but why on earth his he doing here in the middle of the night? He is probably trying to ruin our tents or bring a teacher up to kick us all out," questioned Harry to himself. Malfoy stopped in the middle of the fire pit; he was waiting for something; probably his attack dogs or something serious he paid for in Knockturn Alley.

Hermione slipped out of her tent, looking rather nervous that someone was to see her in her pajamas. Harry could add Hermione looked damn right hot in her short tank and fleece pants; he hit his head and told himself it was the break-up talking. He was just hoping to keep control of Ron's head to finish seeing this, Hermione either knew he was coming or was going to head for a walk.

"Draco, is that you?" whispered Hermione out to the fire pit. She was looking for him and it made Harry start to gulp again. Malfoy was in his pajamas as well; a silk man night gown with his name imprinted on the fabric. Malfoy turned to see Hermione in the dark; he ran over and kissed her madly.

"Hermione, are you sure that no one will see us, last time in the bathroom was quite a problem because that damn crying ghost," snickered Malfoy holding Hermione in his arms. Harry then had it click in his head; Hermione and Malfoy were a couple! Harry then started gulping extremely and was having trouble breathing.

"Don't say such bad words Malfoy, I am woman after all," giggled Hermione looking at him and smiling. Harry then realized Hermione was using her x-ray vision on Malfoy and he began to feel sick to his stomach.

"Just meet me at the lake in two days at this same time, I will be there, my love," murmured Malfoy giving Hermione a long passionate kiss before leaving. It had been hours of horseplay and kiss face until Hermione started heading to her tent. Harry stared at Malfoy's head through Ron's eyes until he could no longer see the blonde hair up the path.

"Ouch! Oddly I can not read Malfoy's mind…I wonder why?" Harry thought to himself after dropping Ron's mind to sleep and sleeping himself. Malfoy was unreadable to Harry's powers and that was odd because Harry could read the stupidest brains, like Ron's. Harry then wondered if it had to do with why Malfoy was so evil; maybe his mind was to evil to be read or just maybe Malfoy was behind the Creature Creation after all.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before trying to sleep. It was hard for him to sleep with all this commotion going on; Hermione loves Malfoy, Malfoy loves Hermione, he could control people, and yet he could not read Malfoy's mind. Harry settled down and began to snore; little did Harry know another fire was getting lit in the school, forcing the headmistress to create drastic measures.


	3. The Creature Exception

Ch.3- The Creature Exception

"Morning already? My god I do sleep well when HAVING TO SLEEP IN A TREE!" shouted Ron, meeting up with Harry and Hermione for the first class. Ron had figured he didn't get much sleep because of the tree but he really had no sleep because of Harry.

"Ronny, did you remember to bring your cap, you don't want to show off your...er...wonderful eyes?" asked Hermione, who was much perkier then usual and Harry knew why. Ron stomped down the path with anger that he was no longer beautiful. He pulled out the wool cap and stuck it clearly over his eyes. He had grown, so far, eight eyes.

"I heard that before class we are to meet in the dining hall for an announcement from McGonagall, or is that after first period?" asked Harry who had heard from someone passing by. Hermione smiled and said it was to be after first period. They wondered what the headmistress had to say and if it had anything do with the Creation Creature project.

"I hate Defense! It's like smelling Fuckfoy's shit, a.k.a, GHASTLY," laughed Ron, not noticing Hermione wasn't chuckling along. He never really paid any attention to Hermione's emotions, just her body. His dream was to hook up with her before the end the year; he could ask her to marry him and then life would be forever happy, living with all their spider children.

"Stop Ron, just stop it; I think shit might smell horrible but any shit is better then yours," cried Hermione. She ran off without them, trying not to drop her books, she ran through the brick wall. Ron looked at Harry and they both shrugged. Harry then realized his best friend was a complete moron.

The bell rang and everyone was in their seats for the first period class. The first years were hoping the announcement later was to have an unexpected feast, but it was too good be true. Harry had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen and it wasn't going to a troll or the Unnamed Man— he had named him that after his last encounter.

The teacher came in after the bell rang and she didn't seem to be in a good mood. She snickered at the class as usual but then she passed out papers and left without a word. The papers were to be done by the end of class and it would be graded for accuracy. Harry turned to the girl behind him and started to have a long conversation.

The girl was a sixth year who Harry had an eye one after his break up with Ginny. He hadn't seen Ginny around campus and, if he did, he wanted to have girl around his arm to make her jealous. Even though he cared about her it was much more fun to get over her and on with someone else. Harry didn't hear any information from the Unnamed Man so he could get back with Ginny; but according to Ron she hated his guts. He wanted love, he wanted something; he was lusting for someone near him.

Ron was working hard at his class work and trying hard to keep his forehead eyes closed under the cap. He could hear Harry flirting and it made him mad at himself for lying to Harry about his sister hating him; the truth was Ginny couldn't stop talking about Harry. Ron looked over at Hermione and smiled but Hermione was looking over at Malfoy. Malfoy was cutting jokes to his Slytherin friends but Hermione was longing to hold him in her arms.

"Pssst…Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE!" whispered Ron into Hermione's ear. He wanted to know the answer to number five. He never had the nerve to tell her how he felt about her but she had to of felt the same way about him; who else would she like? Harry was ugly… well, he had a big scar!

"What the kazoo is you hamming about Ron, I am working on my work, of course, just like you!" nagged Hermione who was angry Ron messed up her thinking of her beloved Malfoy. She didn't seem to care that he had tried to kill someone or that he was born to a family that worked for the man who killed her best friend's parents.

"You were daydreaming or something you shouldn't daydream, and besides I can't see your paper; how do you expect me to copy it?" whispered Ron.

"You no good mother fucking son of a bitch, I can't stand you ANYMORE, just leave me to peace and go sit somewhere far away from me and when I say far doesn't mean four inches AWAY!" screamed Hermione. The whole class turned around to see what happen to the annoying teacher's pet; Hermione put her head down while Ron went, embarrassed, to go sit near Neville.

Draco took out a piece of parchment and a new quill; be began to write quickly in fancy code writing and hiding it under the class work. Harry returned to talk to the girl; he was confused about what finally made Hermione curse. Ron put his head down and silently started to take a nap.

"Okay Vera, I'll meet you later at lunch. Need any help with your work?" asked Harry, who finally got a date with the girl he liked. He had read her mind and it made Harry giggle; she was thinking of kissing him. Harry couldn't wait to eat lunch with Vera while listening to the stupid message McGonagall had to announce.

Ron noticed Harry looking deeply into the strawberry blonde's face and doodling notes on her paper. He couldn't understand how a boy with scar could get a date and when he was trying to be nice and Hermione had the nerve to ruin it. Ginny would be so pissed when he told her Vera Holloway was going to be with Harry instead of her, considering he was the one to dump her.

"Oh, Potter you turn my gray smile into a pink blush of happiness, you're more then a third of the man I thought you were," whispered Vera after Harry drew a picture of two stick figures holding hands. She rubbed her leg on side his and the boy nearly lost his glasses.

Malfoy walked over to Hermione's desk to hand her the note he was writing. He had told his crew that it was full of insults, but he wouldn't let anyone see the hearts doodled on the edges. Hermione smiled and started reading the Morse code on the page. Ron took a peak from the desk next to him and wondered why hearts were drawn on the page; he shrugged it of and didn't think about it. He didn't think very often.

"I cannot believe lunch is wasted today by listening to McGonagall talking to us about her nagging needs," complained Neville taking a bite of his salmon sandwich. Everyone at the table nodded their heads and kept on eating.

"I heard, Potter, that Headmistress is going to talk about the monsters lurking around campus. I'm afraid I will be hunted," said Vera into Harry's ear. She had told him later that she had been affected by the Creature Creation and Harry invited her meet up in the forest with a tent. Vera had the affect of changing her outfit with a snap of a finger.

"Vera, I'll protect you from anything that may harm you," Harry promised linking his finger to hers. Vera smiled in confirmation and kissed him on the cheek. Hermione looked up from her book and gave Harry an eyebrow lift. Ron started scarping down soup and not minding getting it all over Hermione.

Harry was getting annoyed with the fact Hermione was just thinking about her date with Malfoy tomorrow night which she hoped to kiss him madly. He had given her a note about remembering the date and to make sure Ron didn't see them leave into the forest. Harry, of course, read her mind right after she finished reading it, so it was still fresh.

"Oh, thank you, Potter, now I will be safe with you with me," Vera mumbled. Harry was still in shock from the kiss on the cheek to even hear what was going on. He had waited since dumping Ginny to finally get something and it paid off in the end, his hunger for lust.

"Get a room," shouted one of the fifth years at the end of the table, making Harry began to blush. Little did Harry know that the student was his ex-girlfriend, Ginny, who had been watching the scene in misery and would soon cry later in the bathroom.

"Settle down, students, settle down," shouted McGonagall, who was hitting a spoon on a wooden mug. She got annoyed by the chatter so she got sparks from her wand into the lunch room roof; the whole banquet hall was silent.

"Here comes the part when the strikers come in," laughed Ron giving Hermione a wink. A girl next to him slapped his leg and Ron shut up. McGonagall began to speak and her tone didn't seem pleasant.

"Students, it has come to my attention that an odd and magical related illness has been spread to your population; I will be taking drastic measures to make sure the safety of the school is in my hands," roared McGonagall.

"Anyone found with the "Creature Creation", according to allies to the teachers, will be… sent home for the rest of the year until proven well and healthy. And I know the creatures are hiding in an area on campus and I will find them because no one can hide from me. And I have found that the last fire in the building is produced by "Nuclear Fusion", the liquid found in your electric wands, that is all," conclude the headmistress. She sat back down and continued lunch to finish; even though it was loud before it was hard to speak now.

"What is to happen if my eyes pop out Harry?" asked Ron. He was scared, Hermione was scared, and Harry could sense loads of fear from everyone. Hermione, however, shared her fear with the memory of her kissing Malfoy and Vera shared it by kissing Harry in her daydream; he giggled randomly again.

"Just don't ever let that hat leave your head," whispered Harry who was trying to be strong because tonight was going to be a time to be strong in front of his pack. The bell rang and the lunch room was a frenzy to get to the next class; a way to leave the plot of terror.

Harry noticed on his way out of the cafeteria, holding Vera's hand, which a girl with red hair was crying near the bathrooms. The young girl was surrounded by a group of young girls patting her back. Harry knew it was Ginny when he passed the crowd giving him an evil stare. She looked up at him and it made Harry long her. He couldn't believe he saw her tears and it would haunt him; it would haunt him more then being caught as a creature.

"I love you, Potter, I just hope you know that," thought Vera, knowing that Harry was reading her mind.

"I love you too, Vera," said Harry, though thinking "I love you Ginny, I love you and I will shelter you forever."

**Please review! Thanks!**


	4. The Sweetest Sin

Ch.4- The Sweetest Sin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"I just don't understand it Harry, how can you get some when I can never get any," cried Ron when the group walked up the path into the forest. Harry would have to announce what was to be of the creatures during the Meeting. He also was had to wait for Vera to come so he could help set up her tent.

"What do you mean by some?" asked Tyler, a fifth year who had the ability to throw up full length sausages. Ron rolled his eyes and he couldn't believe he was going to answer the question but Harry beat him too it.

"Tyler, _some_ is like when a girl romances to you, ding-dong," explained Harry. The three boys had been taking plenty of time returning to the hide out; they had snuck more clothing from the common room.

"Oh, I knew that, of course I knew that," whined Tyler who was not the type who liked being younger then others. Harry and Ron laughed while Ron threw off his wool cap. He shot web out of his nose and the boys laughed even harder.

Hermione came up behind then, skipping, with her books in her hand. She had one more night until her date and it had to be perfect considering Hermione was perfect. She was going to give Harry an ear full when Tyler left about Vera Holloway and hurting Ginny's feelings.

She passed them in hurry and shoving Ron to the side of the path; almost landing him into the hill of trees. Tyler and Harry helped Ron up while wondering what was up with Hermione; Harry didn't need to glance in her mind to see she was angry with him.

"Who put a bug in her pants?" asked Tyler who didn't know the mood swings of a typical woman. Ron pointed to Tyler and laughed but Ron didn't even know either.

"Or a spider," giggled Harry making the other boys laugh so hard they almost fell off the path without the help of someone pushing them. When the guys made it to the campsite all the students were working on homework, taking naps, eating or just chilling under the shade of the trees. It was silent considering it was about mid afternoon and most of the students were gone; they would return for the Meeting and to rest that night.

Hermione was sitting on a rock, working her homework, near her tent which was clearly next to Harry's. Ron's tent was falling apart so he took the time to fix it; he wasn't going to sleep in the tree again. Tyler noticed that Rosaline Smith was swimming near the lake and he was gone in a flash. Harry took his seat on a blanket near Hermione and close to Ron's tent.

"Harry, when is Vera going to get here?" asked Ron who was using his web to tie up the tent. The tent was flopping over and all of Ron's belongings were falling out of the opening. Hermione gave Ron a stare and she set her homework down to have a talk with Harry.

"I am going to send Ms. Hoe back to where she came from and besides Ron shouldn't you be telling Harry to get back with Ginny considering she is your sister. And Harry what is Vera's house, what's her middle name, what color is her eyes, what are her hobbies? I would rather know this then go ahead and kiss her, you hurt Ginny so badly she came crying to me when I saw her in the hallway. Do you like hurting other girls, excuse me a real girl who you have crushed for years," shouted Hermione turning the silent campsite into a loud embarrassment.

"For your information bug out of my private life; Vera is in the same house as us, her full name is Vera Virginia Holloway, she has deep blue eyes, and she has an interest in classical ballet. Tell me the same about your boyfriend little miss," yelled Harry who was getting extremely pissed off.

Hermione looked at him in horror; she then knew Harry knew about Malfoy. She turned her back to him and she refused to speak to him until he came to his senses. Harry Potter was just looking for someone to feed his hunger and he knew that as well, it wasn't a secret. Ron began to kick his clothes back into his tent.

"Hermione has a boyfriend?" Ron thought to himself. He was sitting in his perfectly fixed tent and holding a wooden box he had tucked away in a tube sock he had hidden for years. Ron opened it to find a plain and simple diamond ring he had purchased a couple of years ago. He started to wonder who the devil was who stole his woman; he was going to find out and then kill him.

A storm was coming; Harry could feel the wind getting heavier. He was now setting up the fire pit because no one seemed to be talking to him. Hermione got so fed up with looking at him she hid in her tent, Ron was in the tree perfecting the comfort of it, and the other students were talking or waiting for tonight's Meeting. It was true that the shock of the announcement was haunting the children if they were caught using their powers.

Harry was beginning to wonder when Vera was going to arrive. He was afraid she was going to get caught or even worse just left him for someone else; was he used? He went into the storage tent created to store food just in case the Creation Creature was to stay through out the year. Harry took out a rag bag of salted steak, stolen from the kitchen, and he took out a metal pan. He was the leader after all and it was the leader's job to feed his men. Harry cooked on the fire; he was hoping he had enough for everyone to have a fist full of supper. Sure, they could eat in the banquet hall but it would conflict with the Meeting and returning to the campsite in the storm.

"Potter, oh where can I put my stuff; it took me awhile to pack up all my belongings?" asked Vera sneaking up behind Harry after the steaks he cooked were completely dried and smoked. Hermione had heard her voice and she watched within the tent because of seeing through material. Ron, being curious, watched with all of his eyes.

"Oh hey …Vera just set your tent up near mind, wait where is your tent?" questioned Harry who had noticed all of her bags but yet no tent. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't have one, I will borrow one from a friend tomorrow,"answered Vera. "Do you mind if I share with you tonight?" Harry almost fell into the fire pit but he just thought of it as helping a friend.

"Yes, sure. Just let me clean it up before you go in,"replied Harry, running into his tent to clean it up. He couldn't believe what he was doing, after all he was desperate and what would Hermione tell Ginny. Harry started throwing clothes and undergarments frantically into his duffle bag when Vera came in.

"I don't care if the tent is messy, I am quite uncleanly when it comes to my room myself," confessed Vera, picking up a pair of jeans and throwing it into the bag. Harry still cleaned the place up and Vera settled herself in. The tent was a cramped space and it was for sure Vera would be touching him in the middle of the night. Hermione however wouldn't have it, it was not morally right.

The Meeting had gone smoothly and the steaks were eaten in a hurry. Again, the conclusion was still not the right answer and it began to worry Harry. He had to think of solution before it was too late to fix what was caused. Hermione didn't attend the Meeting and Ron watched from his tree.

Harry didn't bother to put out the fire because it started to drizzle when the sun went down. He had cleaned himself up in the lake and returned to his tent to rest. Harry made sure to wear his heaviest pair of pajamas, to not feel Vera's body in anyway. She wasn't in bed when he got there so he started to close his eyes until she showed up.

Vera had washed up as well and she had changed into a silky nightgown before going to bed. She had noticed Hermione was sitting outside her tent wearing a robe and staring intensely at Harry's tent. Vera pretended to ignore her but it was hard when Hermione was such a pushy young woman.

"Are you sleeping, Potter?" whispered Vera, who laid down next to him. He had his glasses off and he wasn't really sleeping. She sensed it and she decided to make him wake up for her. She rolled over to him and began to kiss him deeply. He woke up in a flash and began to kiss her back. He loved her natural beauty and how her breath tasted like sweet brown sugar.

He enjoyed the feel of her baby soft skin on his face and even though she was tired her eyes didn't wrinkle up. Her strawberry blonde hair was curly when it was wet outside and straight when it was sunny. Ginny never looked as good as Vera and it started to haunt him; was he really in love with her or in love with her beauty?

"Potter, let me feel your skin and let me just let me, I know how much you want it!" shouted Vera so loud it was possible for the whole school to hear it. She snapped her fingers and his shirt was gone. He wanted to push her off and say "no", but he had longed for this moment since dumping Ginny. Vera snapped her fingers again and Harry saw her gown disappear.

Harry awoke with a terrible headache and he just figured it was from the thunder last night. Harry just thought it was odd that he woke up completely undressed and that his blanket was not on top of his body; he gets very cold at night. He started to feel embarrassed and wondered why he forgot to put pajamas on last night.

He put on a pair of sweat pants on and a random t-shirt; it was Saturday after all. Harry noticed that next to his duffle was a pretty pink nightgown, then he remembered Vera was suppose to share a tent with him but she never showed up last night. Her bags weren't in his tent either.

The grass outside was wet and Harry saw Hermione with Ron cooking pancakes on one of the pans over the fire. The sky was murky and again all of the students were off on Saturday events. The only students on the camp ground were a group of second year girls and one boy who was reading near Ron's tree.

"Morning, can you guys make a cake for me," asked Harry yawning. He took a seat near the two on the semi-dry blanket. Ron was giving him those eyes; the eyes that make someone what to tell you something. Hermione was giving Harry the cold shoulder and she started making another pancake.

"Well how was it sharing the night with your girlfriend, you love man you?" laughed Ron breaking the ice. Hermione turned to see what Harry was going to say. Harry started turning red "Did I scare Vera away when she woke up to see me naked?"

"Vera never spent the night in my tent, a matter a fact her stuff isn't even in my tent," stated Harry the truth but Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione gave him another ear full.

"I saw the whole thing with my special vision, you went all the way and you let her, you didn't even think about poor Ginny," cried Hermione who slapped him. He read Hermione's thoughts and she was telling the truth.

"Hermione, if I did then why don't I remember because I would remember if I saw that girl topless…I would remember," shouted Harry who shook Hermione's and Ron's arms. Ron shook his head and Hermione didn't know either.

"Maybe when you commit a sin you no longer remember what you caused, suggested Hermione who was uncomfortable talking about Harry's love life when he knew about hers.

"Yeah, the sweetest sin of all," laughed Ron who padded Harry's back. Harry was confused and yet he was angry. He wasn't the type to just lay a girl on and he would be bragging if he remembered being with Vera. Little did the three of them know Vera had another power, to grant people's deepest wishes? Harry had wished for lust and his body yearned for it; in the end he was given it but Vera wasn't really Vera. The real Vera Holloway was sleeping in her bed back at the school, she was dreaming of the kiss she gave Harry during lunch and how she would bring her tent to the campsite tonight. Ginny Weasley however was unpacking a duffle and changing her appearance in the mirror; one second she was Hermione, another second she was Malfoy, another second she was Hagrid, and the next second she was the lovely and talented deep blue eyed Vera Holloway, she then noticed she had lost her favorite nightgown.

**Please review. Yes, Harry is a naughty boy and Ginny is crazy, CRAZY:D**


	5. The Bitterness of Blood

Ch.5- The Bitterness of Blood

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were finished eating their pancakes and together were confused with what happen to Harry the night before. Harry said he would solve if himself considering it was his virginity that was stolen; the important thing was to figure out why people were getting turned into rejects.

"Boy, if I had sex with Vera Holloway you wouldn't see me complain 'bout it, considering she is mighty fine and a damn large set of breasts if you ask me," laughed Ron later when Hermione had left to ask students questions about the problem.

"Yeah, and I don't remember a thing, what the hell was I doing sleeping when I could see that girl in action; and the gross think is Hermione had the nerve to watch the whole thing," giggled Harry. He didn't mind talking about it when Hermione was gone, considering Hermione was just like a mother in a teenager's body.

"Okay, back to the point; I feel like you get lucky all the time and I get the shuffle of what's left," whined Ron "Considering you read minds and I am a spider, life size."

"Fine, I know the problem doesn't deal with the houses and that the fires were caused by the same liquid in our wands to let them work with electric wiring," stated Harry who had charged his wand during lunch. He wasn't going to take it apart but he was going to research what was inside it.

"Wait, what is inside the wands again?" asked Ron.

"I forgot, I was getting sucked on by Vera to listen to old hag making her speech about kicking us out, like were garbage," sighed Harry who couldn't understand why McGonagall was being such a bitch.

"I always thought she was a bitch," joked Ron who sneezed web out of his nose. Harry giggled and handed him his handkerchief from his pant pocket. Ron shrugged and blew his nose.

"What do we have in common with the rest of our men that doesn't deal with the fact we have powers, we aren't in the same house, or sex," asked Harry coughing on the word sex and regretting he didn't say the word gender.

"Let me see, Hermione doesn't count because she is already a young boy at heart but I do know from looking at our appearance that we all have unnatural features," said Ron chuckling at the word Hermione and young boy.

"You the only young boy here Ron but I don't understand unnatural features; we all have hair, eyes…eight eyes, spines, and skin," Harry pointed out. Ron shook his head and started drawing a face with his finger on the muddy surface around the blanket.

"Harry, my boy, use your brain, unnatural as in not the typical look. Hermione has wavy lion hair, I have skin that is pale and smudgy, you have a large scar, Vera has strawberry blonde hair which isn't natural because it isn't just plain blonde, Tyler has an ear tattoo, Patsy has extreme bad odor, Rosaline has hair that reaches her behind, and my sister has smudgy skin just like me," shouted Ron who really had a point when Hermione came and sat next to them.

"Ronny, I didn't know Ginny had a power, she told me she was lucky not to have one," questioned Hermione who just caught the last of what Ron was saying.

"Nope, she has this really cool power but she won't tell me what it is," sighed Ron "She laughed when I told her I had eight eyes, so did mum in her letter."

"Odd, so you mean the Creature Creation is only affecting the oddballs?" asked Harry who was scratching his head.

"Oh my gosh, lush just plain lush and brilliant brain teasing; don't you fools see it, it is starring us right in the face, who doesn't have powers name them?" yelled Hermione into both of their ears and causing a girl who was knitting to go inside her tent.

"Um, Malfoy and his friends don't have powers, that stupid blonde Patty, that blue eyes freak Buckley Nat Vern, Ante Young with her perfect blemish free skin, Jim in my Potions class has nails that don't overgrow, Jenna Smith with her natural highlights, and Günter Moby with his crisp voice," named Ron right off the bat. He could name hundreds more but Hermione stopped him in the middle of it.

"What do those students have that we don't have Ronny and Harry?" asked Hermione rapping her fingers around in a circle. She was turning invisible and visible every second the boys did not speak. Ron could see she was angered with how slow the boys were.

"I dun know maybe cause all elm got all good grades in three classes, or cause they eat heavy amounts of salted salmon during lunch; tell me Hemi just tell me?" questioned Ron who had no clue what was the reason. Hermione coughed when Ron called her the terrible "Hemi".

"Yeah _Hemi_ tell us the truth, I am the leader and all and the leader needs to inform his men about the upcoming battle," Harry argued. The fact Harry wasn't going to give her credit pissed her off and she was going to make them think for themselves.

"Let me repeat what Ron said 'Malfoy and his friends don't have powers, that stupid _blonde_ Patty, that _blue_ eyes freak Buckley Nat Vern, Ante Young with her perfect blemish free _skin_, Jim in my Potions class has _nails_ that don't overgrow, Jenna Smith with her natural _highlights_, and Günter Moby with his crisp _voice_,' do you see anything in that," repeated Hermione.

"By George that isn't fair I tell you, I figured it out but by George someone is behind it all because that is such an odd way to have it happen; by George's hell of a grave I curse it, I curse it," screamed Harry jumping up from his spot on the blanket. He looked over at Ron who didn't have a clue and started turning red when a boy told him to shut up from the bushes.

"I do say by George I think you got it, maybe this is the time a _leader_ should tell his men by a um… I don't know a meeting," suggested Hermione being sarcastic. Harry nodded his head and he ran off into the forest to find the rest of the Creatures to tell them about the Meeting.

"I don't get it, by George I just don't get it; and who the heck is George?" thought Ron who got up and waved Hermione goodbye; he returned to his tent. But on his way there he noticed a necklace on the ground. The same necklace his sister got for her birthday last year, the one with the emerald stone. Ron didn't remember seeing his sister here yesterday.

Hermione wouldn't be attending the Meeting today considering she was meeting Draco at the lake. The two were to sneak past the Meeting and hide at the lake all night and swim until they got prune. She also wanted to find out what the hell Vera was doing using her friend like that; considering Vera wasn't her type of person. She got up from the blanket to go clean herself up in the lake and to maybe apply some perfume for the night's evening.

Harry was finished telling most of the chatter boxes about the Meeting and they would carry on the information to the others. He returned to his tent to take a rest before having to cook and talk up a storm that night. Harry rested himself on the ground of the tent, letting the sun come in from the screened window. He was hoping the rain wouldn't come back and tonight would be peaceful. Harry grabbed the nightgown on the floor and began to smell it. It smelled like sweet brown sugar and yet he smelled that smell before. "Why did Vera Holloway smell just like Ginny's shampoo," thought Harry. Even though Harry was a smart boy he couldn't see the answer in front of him, he laid down still holding the thin nightgown.

Ron was holding the necklace in his hands, it was muddy and the emerald was losing its color. He put it around his neck not to forget it when he saw Ginny on Monday. Or he could give it to Hermione as a going-steady present instead; he had to decide.

"I have found out why we are the way we are and why the students back at school do not have what we have," shouted Harry starting the nights Meeting. Everyone settled down and Ron passed out the supper of cooked trout from the lake. The sun was down and the campfire kept the forest warm from the cold September winds.

"What are it then Harry, let us know pretty please with ice cream and sugar and cherries and fudge and jam and nuts and whip and cocoa powder and fizz soda water," pleaded one of the third year girls. Harry rolled his eyes and wondered why someone wanted soda water on their ice cream.

"Hey Potter why don't we just make a spell for food, instead of cooking?" suggested Tristan a sarcastic little twit who had the power to levitate.

"Because if you didn't notice the electrical wands don't let us use that spell any more, half wit," whispered Harry into Tristan's ear. The rest of the crowd went silent and Harry cleared his throat.

"Let it out then, by George quit making us wait," sighed a boy but Harry couldn't see from the dark of the night. Harry was getting angry with everyone stealing his line "By George". He again let out a deep breath of hot air and began to speak the truth.

"I am not sure who is behind it all yet but it is someone near and dear to the school's head-club of teachers. The problem is someone has only given us the powers and not the others in the school. The others in the school however are… they are…," announced Harry.

"Spit it out Putter, we don't have all frikin' night to listen to you babble," snickered someone in the back of the Meeting Campfire. The rest of the students nodded their heads even Ron. Harry kicked dirt in his face and began to continue on.

Hermione however was sneaking behind the trees away from the campfire. She was holding her charged wand up straight considering it had a flashlight on it and that it was dark. Hermione was wearing a nice sundress and she had put her hair up; she didn't have a bathing outfit though. She was just hoping Malfoy would make it.

At the same time as that Ginny noticed she had left her necklace some where. She had never taken it off since her break up with Harry; he would tell her how much he liked the necklace. She spat on the ground near her because was sitting the same room as Vera Holloway; he enemy and displeasure he man stealer.

Vera was counting how many times she combed her hair and she would snap into a different outfit. She was going to surprise Harry and meet him tonight after lights went out. Ginny knew she was leaving and had the plan to fallow her. Vera didn't have clue and she was just happy to see Harry after all she was hoping he would bring their relationship farther to making-out then just a peck on the cheek. Harry however had already done the dirty deed.

"All of the students who don't have powers are pureblood, blonde hair blue eyes, and we are all mudbloods, brown hair green eyes," roared Harry waiting for someone to say "But I am a pureblood, wrong again". But everyone nodded and started to become angry. Harry was right all of the kids were mudbloods and someone had to of created the sickness for them to disappear from the school. But who would want them to leave the school? Harry's first guest was a nasty blue eyed blonde boy name Draco Malfoy.

**Please review and I hope you guys liked it. **


	6. One Wooden Ring

Ch.6- One Wooden Ring

Disclaimer: I do not own HP!

Hermione had taken her time getting ready tonight. Her dress was from the 4th year dance and her shoes were from a new store. She wanted to look less like a virgin and more like a shining star. Malfoy was waiting by the lake in a row boat and Hermione couldn't wait to see him.

Even though it was dark Harry had spotted Hermione in the trees. He decided to listen to everyone fighting and rambling because of the conversation at that night's Meeting. The Meeting wasn't pleasant and Harry knew what Hermione was doing.

Ron, on the other hand, just saw a glimpse of Hermione's dress and shrugged it off, didn't think anything of it. Even though it was around ten o'clock at night and no one swims in garment wear. He started weaving a sweater with the new nose webbing he discovered earlier that day.

"Draco, Draco, are you there?" whispered Hermione into the cold damp night. She was at the dock of the lake and she noticed a lantern coming closer to her. The sky was bright enough for Hermione to see it was Draco's boat and that the lake was shining back at her; she liked that.

"Hop on the S.S. Malfoy and stick your heart on a night to remember," laughed Draco, pulling up to the dock. He had taken a blanket a long with him and packed Hermione some butterbeer from last year's Christmas party. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing his Slytherin robes. Hermione noticed a slightly used cane on his lap with a small silver snake as the handle.

"Oh Draco you don't have to tell my heart to stick, it is already sticking to you and may I say that cane looks rather ravishing on you," teased Hermione, getting into the boat. Malfoy started to row away into the water. He smiled a wicked twisted smile and began to park the boat into the lake.

"My father gave it to me after he left for his little 'vacation', Mother didn't want it in the house and it did go with my outfit; it was suited for tonight," Malfoy chuckled, dropping the oars and putting the blanket on the two's legs. Hermione giggled as well, she felt like a little girl again.

Harry yawned and began to walk back into his tent. He was still thinking about Vera and how stupid he was to blank out. What if Vera ditched him because he couldn't get quite ready? It troubled him so and he noticed Ron leave his spot on the rock for his tent. Harry shrugged it off and he nodded off in his tent. He didn't bother to get dressed just in case Vera walked in on him or something.

Draco and Hermione had finished off the butterbeer when Malfoy started asking Hermione questions. He had asked what her favorite sport was, favorite book, and favorite color; surprisingly he already knew all the answers.

He took off Hermione's shoes and began to give her a foot rub. Hermione giggled and was hoping she had washed those good enough before hand. She loved Draco and it was enough to stay a virgin with him along side her. Hermione was taught to stay committed before giving her self up.

Harry heard a crackle on the ground and was awoken to notice Ron leaving the tent. He could see from the screen window that Ron was coming closer to his own tent. Ron unzipped the door and sat next to him; not bothering the knocking situation.

"Where the heck is Hemi, she has been gone from her tent for hours now; do you think she got caught by one of the teachers?" questioned Ron, who looked really worried. Harry couldn't tell Ron that his true love was with his true enemy, so he lied.

"Bloody hell, Ron, she is a grown girl she might be doing something _girly_ like having a make-over or something with another girl," fibbed Harry, knowing Ron wouldn't believe it because Hermione didn't do girly things.

"Naw, Hermione would be doing school things let alone stuff bras with another flat chest, I am going to look for her because if she is stuffing her bra I want to be there to see it," chuckled Ron getting up from the tent and leaving Harry with a look of discomfort on his face.

Ron thought the best place for a girl to do ungirly like things would be in the forest. Hermione would be reading while the other girls did social stuff like talk about their sex life or how hot a guy was. So he headed there. Ron wasn't going to let his future wife talk about him without him there.

"Draco, tell me again how much you love me," laughed Hermione who had been playing this game after Malfoy was done giving her a massage. Draco had large hands that covered all of Hermione's foot. He was strong and he was no longer a boy, he needed manly things and he needed a woman to satisfy.

"I love you more than Voldemort and all the money in the world," shouted Malfoy, who wasn't teasing her anymore, he was serious. Hermione kissed him and they started kissing each other back and forth. Ron wondered if girls played skinny dipping games and began heading for the lake.

Ron noticed Hermione's voice and hid when he saw Draco along with her. He was behind the bush near the lake and he watched the date. He became very upset and wondered what the hell was happening.

"Hermione Granger I have something to say to you and it will no longer be inside of me anymore, I …I…," shouted Malfoy into the dark starry sky.

"Yes," urged Hermione, who didn't notice Ron watching them. She didn't expect what Malfoy was going to say was what he was going to say. She smiled and yet Hermione was the smartest girl not to have a clue of what a man wanted in life.

"I am asking if you, Hermione Granger, will become Hermione Granger Malfoy, will you marry me, will you be my wife, my soul mate?" screamed Draco almost tipping the boat over. Hermione started to cry and Ron felt a tear dripping down his face.

"Yes, yes Draco, I will," shouted the shocked Hermione. Draco took out a large pure gold banded engagement ring with holding a diamond the size of a golf ball. He slipped the diamond on to her wedding finger. They began to kiss madly and Ron ran back to his tent.

Ron was a strong man inside but something horrible had to make him cry. He didn't cry when he broke his leg, or when his puffskein died. But Ronald Weasley was letting his heart out. His heart was broken into a million pieces and it couldn't be fixed.

He had run all the way to his tent. Ron took out the wooden ring he had been saving since he met Hermione. Tears were streaming hard down his face and he took out the ring. Harry could hear him and Harry knew Ron had found Hermione on her date. Ron split the wooden band into two pieces and he wanted to throw up.

Hermione was marrying the man he hated, Harry got laid, and Ron was turning into a mutant. Who would want a mutant? It made Ron hate himself; he wanted to kill himself. Hermione was happy to be wanted by Draco but she could sense that a large diamond just wasn't her thing. A large man wasn't always the best for such a tiny little girl. An evil man wasn't always the best for a pure little girl. And a pureblood uncreatured man wasn't the best for a creatured mudblood little girl. That little girl was better off with a little boy but the man she was with was no longer a boy himself, he was a man.

**Tell me what you think, tell me with reviews. **


	7. Spider Sense

Ch.7- Spider Sense

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry P.

"Ronny is sure taking a long rest on a beautiful Sunday morning like this one," cried Hermione who was sitting with Harry on a log near the campfire. Harry had made breakfast and he managed to make herbal tea. It helped when Hagrid supplied them with food.

"He is in a really bad mood because _someone_ crushed his heart," snickered Harry. Harry had got the whole night memory from reading Hermione's mind and he knew Ron must have found out as well. Everyone who saw the ring must of known she was engaged, but not aware that is was by the one Draco Malfoy.

"Well, tell that horrible girl to eat her own words! No one hurts are friend Ron!" shouted Hermione, punching the mug of herbal tea. Harry started to twitch and Hermione just thought that was a man thing.

"I am going to look for Vera and Ron was going to look for the bastard Malfoy to give him a whooping or two," whispered Harry noticing the eyes of Hermione's at the word Malfoy.

"Why Malfoy?" questioned Hermione. Ron came out of his tent. He had stubble on his chin, his eight eyes were deep red, his hair was messier then normal, and he was forming a large pimple on his nose. Ron spat on the ground and came over to eat breakfast.

"Cause Malfoy is a no good fucking bastard and he needs to be bitch-slapped by one bloody hell of a spider," threatened Ron who didn't look up at Hermione. He couldn't take his eyes off of her ring.

"No you can't, no, you mustn't," cried Hermione who wondered why Ron was being such a stick in the butt. Ron laughed coldly and kicked the dirt into the fire. Harry rolled his eyes and the two headed off for the day. Ron didn't bother to eat breakfast.

"Ron instead of being mean to her, win her over," suggested Harry when the two were walking up the hill. Ron smiled but he didn't response.

"I know Malfoy is a no good woman stealer and I have to teach him a lesson…a spider lesson," laughed Ron putting on his wool cap over his eyes and shooting webbing from the pores on his fingers. In a mince of a second Ron was shooting through the trees above him; onto the roof of the school.

Harry had made it up to the courtyard to wait for Vera. He wanted to make sure she would still come see him. It made him quite embarrassed to know he didn't remember seeing her. What would his parents think and what if they were watching him in disgrace? The thought bothered him deeply.

Instead of seeing Vera on the bench he noticed the red hair of Ginny Weasley; his heart skipped four beats. She was wearing a lavender Sunday dress and her hair was put up in a thick pony tail. His first reaction was how much cleavage Ginny was revealing; it made him very horny.

He ignored her and she knew he was ignoring her as well. Vera came up the path and sat next to him and he was sitting slightly next to Ginny. His heart was racing and became very flustered. He decided not to mention anything of that night when Ginny was near; listening to his every word.

Ron had been swinging around the roof of the school, looking through windows and searching for the pureblood. He was thinking when he remembered not to be seen, he didn't think often. He came to one window that didn't seem like any room he had seen before. Ron looked through the window to see large Nuclear Fusion plant machines and scientists hard at work on chemicals; none had wands. The room was on the very top floor of the school and Ron pinpointed it as the power source of the school.

A person in a mask and a cloak was ordering people around and writing information down with a Quik-Quotes Quill. Ron wondered what the guy was doing and he waited until the man put the parchment down. He made himself comfortable by hanging his body from more webbing he shot to the weather vane.

**HG+DM**

"So, Hermione, who is the lucky man to have you around his finger," snorted Cassandra Toppings, the lucky girl to have been dating Neville Longbottom over the summer. Hermione was in the library studying Herbology when Cassandra noticed her ring.

"I can never tell until I am legally wed," smiled Hermione, who really liked the attention the large ring gave her. She loved it more then being able to walk through walls. Cassandra smiled a wicked smile and sat next to her.

"I heard that everyone is getting engaged before school lets out and I thought you would be the first to live at least a year on your own; so is it one of your friends with benefits?" asked Cassandra. Hermione stopped reading to look up at her.

"What do you mean _friends with benefits_?" whined Hermione. She was shocked to hear this from Cassandra Toppings and the fact that Neville was just using her.

"Everyone knows that's why your friends with Harry and Ron, because if you don't use yourself then you will always have them and that Harry is sure a hound dog, if you ask me, having Ginny and Vera at the same time," giggled Cassandra with the nerve to confront the fiancé of Draco Malfoy.

"That is not true and Harry dumped Ginny for Vera, what is this about him with both of them?" questioned Hermione.

"Well, darling, he was kissing Vera and Ginny was bragging about sleeping with him the other night in the common room this morning; get with the gossip, girl," whispered Cassandra not to shout in the library.

"I think I need to have a little chat with a girl by the name of Weasley. Good day Cassandra," yelled Hermione slamming her book and heading for the door. Everyone looked up from reading to stare at Cassandra. She would complain to Hermione later about making her look bad.

**RW**

Ron waited for the cloaked man to put down the parchment of paper. After about an hour the man finally set the parchment down. It was a list of names of over four hundred or so. Ron spotted Harry's name, his own, Hermione's, and others from the campsite. The odd thing though was that Malfoy's name was at the top and it was circled in red ink.

"That is fucking odd," thought Ron to himself and he knew he had to take the parchment to Harry. He slightly opened the window to grab the piece of paper. His fingers hit the table near the window and he slowly reached in. Ron snatched it quickly and flew off into the trees back to the campsite.

The cloaked figure spotted the boy and when the man started to scream his blonde hair flew out from the edges of the cloak hood. The hair was nicely combed and it sure was cotton colored. It was too long to be Draco's, so it had to be someone else.

Harry gulped several times when he was talking to Vera. She was like a glass slipper; tiny, unique, and pure. He adored her and it was almost like he was a slave for her beauty; Ginny knew it too. Vera leaned in to kiss him when all he remembered was seeing Ron swinging towards him from a near by tree.

"Harry, DUCK!" screamed Ron coming closer "I can't stop!"

Ron hit Harry right in the gut and Harry knocked back onto the grassy ground. Ginny giggled while she got up to leave. Vera ran off, hoping no one saw that. Harry was knocked out cold and again would wake up wondering what the heck happened. Ron got off of Harry to dust his pants off.

"I got to work on these spider powers, or learn how to stop," laughed Ron, still holding the parchment. Harry groaned and Ron picked him up to head for the campsite. Harry could defeat the Dark Lord number of times, he could lead a group of creatured students, and yet he still found himself in embarrassing situations with girls near by.


	8. Ginny's Plan

Ch.8- Ginny's Plan

"What the hell were you doing hitting people in the stomach, Ronny?" asked Hermione splashing water on Harry's face to wake him up. A large shoe mark was forming on his chest and Harry was still knocked out.

Ron had brought him back to the campsite while managing to hold on to the parchment. He had put the parchment in his tent and made doctor Hermione do the rest of the work.

"It wasn't my fault that Harry was in the wrong place at the wrong time, wrong area, wrong sun placement, and wrong time to be sitting with Vera," screamed Ron "Excuse me for spying."

"Just help me, I think you hit his…downstairs," whispered Hermione into Ron's ear. Ron gulped and pretended to feel the pain for Harry but it was just too good to be true for him to imagine it.

"Well if Harry loses about several chances to have children don't come running to me," confessed Ron taking a bucket of water and dumping it on Harry's face.

"That wasn't necessary because it didn't wake him and now I have to go back into the lake for more water, idiot," whined Hermione hitting Ron and giving him the bucket.

"I don't wanna get water, you're the engaged slave; you should start practicing your house elf duties," cried Ron, getting really pissed off.

Hermione gave him a deep look of disgust and Ron toddled away to get water. She left Harry, laying on the ground unconscious, to go find Ginny; she had to explain the information she heard from Cassandra Toppings. Ginny was a sweet girl so Hermione knew it was a false rumor.

She walked up to the school searching for red hair. Hermione had on her own Sunday dress which was brown and made of old wool; the only thing flattering about herwas her ring. Hermione would stop to visit Malfoy on the way.

Hermione had a quicker trip by walking through the walls of each of the classrooms to the dining hall and the common room. Hermione just gave it a rest and went to go visit her fiancé, Sir Draco Malfoy. She would be Hermione Malfoy…it didn't have a nice ring to it. Hermione Potter or Hermione Weasley made her name sound unique… but she wasn't going to think about _friends with benefits_.

At last of searching for Malfoy she ended up finding Ginny. Ginny was sitting under a cherry blossom tree polishing her broomstick. Even though the school used Nuclear Fusion for the wands didn't mean old fashioned brooms were not allowed. Most students saved the old wands as soon as they left Hogwarts because NF was only on school grounds.

"Happy Sunday Ginny, may I take a squat next to you?" asked Hermione, taking a seat anyways. Ginny was her friend and she knew that it would break her heart to find out the rumor was about her and Harry.

"Why yes Hermione you may take a squat next to me and may I ask why you are out on such a lovely Sunday afternoon?" questioned Ginny putting the cleaning rag on the ground and sliding her broom to the other side of the bench.

"I just wanted to let you know about this horrible rumor Cassandra Toppings told me about you and Harry." Hermione spat it out as fast as she could. Ginny had a flare in her eyes but she didn't even move to flinch.

"I heard you got engaged you lucky girl you, who is it that you will be wedding too," Ginny screamed changing the subject rather quickly. Ginny wondered how Ron had paid for such a rare diamond.

"Ginny if you must know he is very famous around campus and he will be able to take care of me," laughed Hermione who would soon get to the point.

"Ron, Ronald can't support you he can barely dress himself let alone give you a baby," giggled Ginny, finding it funny how Hermione could find Ron famous.

"What the kazoo are you talking about I am not engaged to Ron, I am engaged to Mal..," yelled Hermione, laughing herself at the thought. Why would Ginny think that, was Ron going to propose to her?

"You're not marrying Ronald…oops..um…you're marrying Malt Smith the first year?" wondered Ginny who knew Ron was probably ripped to shreds because he planned out his whole future with Hermione. They would marry under an oak tree, he would work for a motor company while she worked as a stay-at-home, they would have at least ten to fifteen children, and they would grow old in a cabin he would built with his bare hands.

"Why on earth would I marry _him_, Ronny is not my type at all; and I need to tell you about the rumor I heard," cried Hermione, who wanted to tell what she wanted to talk about in the first place.

"The rumor is _true_ Hermione Granger, aren't you smart to think the girls were just making a fool of me; poor little Ginny was being harmed when really it was me harming Harry Potter, the bastard," snickered Ginny "Yes, the rumor is true I took away Potter's virginity dressed up as the sweet bitch Vera because I was suppose to be with him, it is my soul to be famous."

"You mean you're planning this on purpose?" whispered Hermione shocked out of her wits "What the fuck, are you _crazy_?"

"Yes, I _was_ the talk of the town with Harry but for some reason I was dumped. When I got dumped people stopped calling me by my name and they didn't save me cake. I miss him and I long for him at night, I needed a way to make him stay with me forever," Ginny confessed. Hermione was in total shock that this plan was coming from the pure Virginia Weasley and the sister of the stupidest person she knew.

"Ginny you have serious problems, Harry isn't all you should think about and just sleeping with him will make you a slut, not eternal friendship, gosh," Hermione explained. She couldn't believe this was possible but she was a smart girl who could talk sense into troubled people's minds; she helped Krum after the break to take ballet lessons for his anger.

"No Hermione, I know just having sex with Harry will not give him to me forever but one thing will; be smart and think about it," giggled Ginny, patting her thigh and having the effects of finally spilling the beans.

"I know the exact circumference of my brain but you have me stumped; you better tell me before I tell Harry myself," threatened Hermione, dreaming and hoping this was just one big nightmare.

"Well I am hoping to be skipping my next monthly period, confirming the offspring of the famous Harry Potter to be inside of me; Harry will have to marry me because I am carrying his child," laughed Ginny louder then Hermione ever heard her yell before.

"Ginny, girl, do you want me to take you to the infirmary for some help?" seriously suggested Hermione who was slapped on the leg for that remark. Hermione got up to leave and to wake Harry has fast as she could when Ginny grabbed her from behind.

"If you say a word Hermione you just might fail your next several tests and ruin your engagement to Malfoy," Ginny explained, snapping her finger to take the appearance of Hermione's body "I have my ways because Malfoy wouldn't notice if I kissed him instead of you."

Ginny snapped back into her self and began waxing her broom again. Hermione gulped and walked slowly to the campsite. She loved Harry and she loved Malfoy more, but who was more important? Was Harry having a possible forced marriage to Ginny important or was having Malfoy by her side important? One thing for sure Harry was a long time friend and Malfoy was going to be her long time love.

At that moment Harry was waking up after Ron kicked his head and Draco Malfoy was unfound because he was in a dark closet. The dark closet consisted of a shirt less, pant less Malfoy kissing the uncolorful Moaning Mertal; she costs six coins and hour for the needy greedy. Hermione was best for a wife but not the best for wanting some tender, love, and teenage hormones.


	9. The Mole

Ch.9- The Mole

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry P! **

"Harry no hard feelings bout me um…knocking your balls around cause I really don't want you to do what my brother Charlie does?" desperately asked Ron who was eating lunch with Harry. Hermione had gotten back and was taking a nap in her tent; she was pretty shaken up after her walk.

"What is that Charlie does to you and it might depend on the case?" moaned Harry. He had woken up with a horrible headache and his legs were numb. All Harry remembered was talking to Vera and then seeing Ron fly without a broom.

"What I do to you is what you did to me, I want children Harry!" shouted Ron leaning off the log to plead and pledge to the mercy of his future life.

"It's gonna cost ya, my young lad, it's gonna cost ya big time," laughed Harry, trying to sit up himself. Ron gulped and he tried to finish eating his jelly sandwich but he suddenly lost his love for bread and grapes.

"Whatcha want? My money, my tent…gulp my head?" sighed Ron taking out his trading skills and what he would say if Malfoy came to haunt him again in his sleep. Hermione came out of the tent looking stressed out and panic running on her face.

"Ron I just want you to stop hurting me and to not show up when I am around girls, I am a walking magnet to danger; you could always donate a offspring to me later on," laughed Harry finishing his sandwich and began reaching for a mug of juice.

"OFFSPRING, you what oh my gosh I I need to lay down on the on the OFFSPRING!" shouted Hermione falling and tripping on her own feet. Harry and Ron gave each other a silent chuckle. Hermione got up and sat on the log next to Ron.

"Ronny what would you do if your friend was in a pickle and you had to tell them but the pickler was blackmailing you into not solving the pickle?" cried Hermione who was in a serious matter of being insane.

"I would tell them to stop eating pickles and start eating cucumbers, pickles are bad for the kidney," giggled Ron, giving Hermione a reason to slap him across the face. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to drink a mug of juice herself.

"Harry, Har-ry, Harry, someone has been sent home by McGonagall!" shouted Tyler running down the path on a journey from the school. Harry managed to sit up, Hermione choked on the juice and Ron was still wondering why pickles were not as good as cucumbers.

"Who, what, and where…? Speak up boy!" screamed Harry who was in sudden urge to find out who. Tyler sighed and sat down next to Harry. Harry knew the news wasn't going to be good and that the person taken away was most likely someone important.

"Harry come down from Crazyville, let Tyler calm himself down first," demanded Hermione, acting more like a mother then a caring teenager; she had to start practicing for her Malfoy and taking care of Ginny and Harry's…off…offspring.

"I like pickles better them cucumbers; why isn't it called a pickle mess then a cucumber mess…or a pickle mask rather then a cucumber mask?" wondered Ron not paying any attention to the discussion.

"What…someone told Headmistress about their powers, Where…not here good heavens…the who…the who…," Tyler finished before getting cut off. Harry knew someone was among them that wasn't mutated creature, but who.

"Someone among us isn't who they say they are," Hermione confirmed, while she smacked Ron silly for being such an idiot. Ron still didn't mind being slapped; he kind of like it when Hermione did it though. He then started thinking about Malfoy and the hit was less enjoyable.

"That is just what I thought a minute ago, but who is the rat, the spy, the snitch, the _mole_," whined Harry, making his headache even worse then it was. Tyler nodded but didn't seem to response quite yet.

"Who haven't we seen performed their creature skills?" asked Hermione patting Ron's head; she felt guilt minutes later after hurting him. Ron on the other hand liked the patting better then the slapping, he liked anything Hermione did to him.

"As matter a fact, I haven't seen Tyler perform his sausage trick yet," shouted Ron, pointing fingers as fast as he could. Tyler gave him a dirty look and began throwing up a bratwurst. Harry sighed and trying to forget how stupid his best friend was.

"I can't read minds because my headache is way too strong, maybe if you told us who got ratted out we can solve this problem," suggested Harry who needed to know everything to figure everything out. He was the leader and the leader had everything under control when they were commanded leader, so he needed information.

"The mole is sure an inside source and it is an evil one indeed," cried Tyler trying very hard to change the subject or delay the revealing of who was sent home. Harry knew it had to be someone close to him and it began to bother him.

"Harry please don't go searching for the person sent home just look for the mole all that is all I am asking of you," Tyler explained. Of course Harry wouldn't listen to that, He was Harry James Potter. James Potter's blood ran through his veins; Maurader blood.

"Fine, I take your word," lied Harry. "Let's just find that mole." Everyone nodded but Harry wasn't going to give up that easily. Who wasn't there that was important to him? Harry wondered. Tyler smiled and walked quietly to his tent. Someone however was packing their bags to hide again the forest, they weren't going to go home that easily.


End file.
